


He said yes!

by FastFadingFiction



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actor Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Human, College, F/M, Famous Derek Hale, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Secret Relationship, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction
Summary: By now Stiles is used to it.  By used to it, meaning that no one believes that he is dating Derek Hale.





	He said yes!

By now Stiles is used to it.  By used to it, meaning that no one believes that he is dating Derek Hale.  The two time Golden Globe winner for best actor, the two time Emmy nominee and currently People magazines sexiest bachelor.  When they started to date, rather made it official to each other, they agreed to keep it a secret.  Derek was afraid that the revelation that he was gay would hurt his career. Hollywood was getting progressively better about the LGBTQ community but his star was starting to soar to the top and he didn’t want to risk it.  Stiles agreed but he wasn’t going to hide besides who would believe him that an A list actor was dating a criminology major with a minor in computer science who wanted to work cyber security for the FBI.

Georgetown University had always been his dream, he’d mapped out his path his freshman year in high school and nothing but himself was going to stand in his way.  Today was day one in that dream, move in day.

Over the summer he had a chance to talk to his new roommate over the phone.  Avery Montana a psychology major from a small town in South Dakota. They discovered they had lots of the same interests including movies, namely Derek Hale movies. He knew they would get along even if he didn’t believe him about dating the actor.

He was setting up his bedside table with a candid photo Derek when Avery arrived.  He was at least six two with long black hair indicative of his Native American heritage.  He wore black lose fitting jeans, a red graphing t-shirt featuring Deadpool.

“Need any help.”  Stiles asked moving to take the large box that was threating to fall. He moved the box to revile Avery holding the flap to the box in his mouth in an attempt to save its contents.

“Thanks man.  I just have a few more.” He sat the boxes down on his bed next to the window. “I got them.”

“Maybe not try and carry so many next time.” Stiles added his box next to the one on the bed. 

Then turned to continue his previous task.  By the time Avery finished moving his things Stiles had hung his two favored Derek Hale posters on his side of the room.  One of his in his Sheriff uniform from the move _Night of the Wolf_ and the other from his current project _Superman_.

Avery crossed his arms around his chest and sighed. “When you said you were gay and a big Derek Hale fan I didn’t expect it to be this level of infatuation.”

“I told you he’s my boyfriend, of course I’m going to be infatuated.”

“You’re delusional if you think that someone that hot would be into you.”

“What’s wrong with me?” Stiles looked at his plaid over shirt and miss matched orange and blue shocks.

“Say I believe you and you really are Derek Hale’s boyfriend, how did you meet.” Avery started to un pack the boxes on his bed.

“Four years ago, he was researching his role in _Night of the Wolf_ and he shadowed my dad for a week. He’s the Sheriff in my home town. We stayed in contact.  Phone calls and emails. Then he asked me out on a date on my 18th birthday. I drove down to LA and he made me dinner.  We’ve been together ever since.”

Avery just laughed. “Thanks I needed a good laugh.”

Like every time before Stiles didn’t let it bother himself because the only people that mattered knew the truth about his relationship, his father and Derek’s two best friends (who he has yet to meet) Erica and Boyd. 

 

* * *

 

**Two months later**

 

At 2am on a  Monday Stiles phone rang he would of normally been angry but he knew that it would be Derek calling from Japan. “Hey babe.” He kicked off his blankets and shuffled into his slippers and made his way to the hallway so he didn’t bother his roommate Avery.

Twenty minutes later he returned to his bed trying to be as quiet as possible but Avery was already  awake. “Sorry Dude. He’s in Japan right now.”

“Right, Derek.” Avery said rolling his eyes.

“He’s filming the next Superman movie.”

“I talked to my Psychology professor about you and your delusion that you are dating Derek Hale.  He would like you to make an appointment with him.”

“I don’t think so.”  Stiles phone dinged for incoming text. “Cool.” He showed Avery the picture of the full moon from Japan.

“Think about it.” He reached over and turned off his light

“Whatever.” Stiles said going back to sleep. 

* * *

 

**Japan**

 

Only a few personal close friends and family knew that he was gay.  Erica being one of them.  Being a huge star now meant that he could request his own makeup artist, thus he dragged Erica around with him.

“You’re in  a good mood.” She said motioning him to the make up chair. “Talk to your _friend_.”  They kept the word boy out it on purpose.

“I woke him up. He wasn’t mad.”

“He never is.” Erica started on styling his hair. “One day I’d like to meet him.”

“Maybe one day.”

“So, what did you talk about?” Erica was always trying to pry into his personal life.

“He misses me. It’s been two months since we saw each other and then it was only one night.” The thought of that night brought a smile to his face. “He’s thinking about changing his major again.”

“What’s it this time.”

“Forensic Science. I told him wouldn’t be happy behind the scenes.  Besides he’s had his life planed out since he was freshman in high school.”

“Who are we talking about?”  Kathrine Argent aka Lois Lane, slid into the seat next to Derek.

“No one you know.”  Erica answered finishing up on Derek’s makeup. “All set.”

“Thanks.”  Derek said leaving the trailer.

“Hate to see him leave but god love to watch him go.” Kate said drooling over Derek’s ass covered in the skin tight suit. “You’ve heard the latest gossip about him.”

Erica rolled her eyes.  It was hard not to miss.  The tabloids loved to speculate why he never had a girlfriend or any love interest. The latest was that he was asexual and the love scenes with Kate were done by a stand in because they never showed his face directly.  The truth was that despite how good Kate was at acting her personality was enough to make his skin crawl.  Derek couldn’t wait for the day she saw the last page of the script.  Her death scene.  It was a closely guarded secret only the director, the writer (Boyd, Erica’s boyfriend) and Derek himself knew.  If there was to be a third movie Lois Lane would be re-casted or just written out of the movie.

“Careful you wouldn’t want to get charged with sexual harassment.” Erica picked up a hairbrush and started to pull her hair back into a ponytail.

“Please, like anyone would believe him.  Besides, I am a woman.”  Erica pulled her hair tight. “Ouch!” Kate squeaked. “I could have your job for that.”

“I’d like to see you try.” She grabbed the eyeliner.

“Don’t even think about it.” Kate grabs the eyeliner and applies it herself. 

* * *

 

**Three months later**

 

Derek is pissed.  He’s torn apart his trailer, the makeup trailer, half the set and done it all with the help of Erica and Boyd.   He’s panicking, on the verge of doing something truly crazy and accusing Kate Argent of taking his cell phone.

“We will find it.” Boyd says for the hundredth time in the last hour.

“You don’t understand he’s supposed to call in less than ten minutes.”  He tells him. With that knowledge they scramble to search more.  Erica stomps out of the costume trailer they are currently searching and over to Kate’s trailer. She doesn’t bother knocking she yank the door open to find Kate lounging on the couch.

“You don’t happen to now is password do you?” Kate asks waving Derek phone at her. “No. It’s alright.  I have five tries, but I can guess based on the figure prints.” On the coffee table is a sheet of paper with the six numbers of the code.  Erica lunges for the phone but Kate slides out of the way leaving Erica fall face first into the cushions. As she stands up Kate tries her first guess and it’s a luck one.  The phone unlocks. Then it rings and the picture of Bambi from the Disney movie flashes along with the name Bambi. “Who is Bambi?”  Erica tires for the phone again but is met with the corner of the kitchen island. “Hello.” Kate answers with the call on speaker.

“Who the fuck is this?” Stiles askes.

“My…my…Bambi you have a foul mouth.”

“Hang up!” Erica yells and Stiles hangs up and turns it off.

Kate glares at Erica. “Your no fun.” She hands Erica back the phone.  “Tell Derek all’s fair in love and war.” She says leaving the trailer.

By the time Erica tracks Derek down to tell him what that bitch is done Kate has struck again.  This time Derek is being served legal papers by a guy in an expensive suit.  He opens the documents  and is instantly red.  He thrusts the papers into Boyd’s hands and storms off.

“What the hell was that about?”  Erica askes Boyd who is reading the documents.

“Fuck! Kate is suing Derek for sexual harassment.”

“She had Derek’s phone. She talked to Bambi.” Erica hold the phone like it’s infected, probably is. “I’m going to take this to Danny and have him see just what exactly she did to it. You go call Peter and try and calm Derek down.”

* * *

 

**Two days later**

 

After some unknown woman answered Derek’s phone Stiles hasn’t turned his on yet.  He knows if is Dad needs to get ahold of him he can call Avery, it’s a back up system they set up because Stiles has a habit of forgetting to charge his phone.  When he returns from class he finds Avery staring at the TV.

“Dude, seriously you got to stop watching those tabloid shows.” Stiles says tossing his bag on his bed.

Avery point to the screen. “This is national news.  Your boy Hale is being sued for sexual harassment.”

Stiles reaches for the remote and turns the TV up.  “Welcome back, as promised we have an exclusive interview with actress Kate Argent about her lawsuit against America’s sweat heart Derek Hale.” The camera pans to a crying woman in her late thirty’s with long blond curls framing her face in an attempt to make her look innocent. “I know this is a tough subject but can you tell us when this all started.”

“A few months ago we were filming in Japan. At first it was lingering looks, then I heard him say to stage hands things like ‘Can’t wait to tap that.’ He’d be licking his lips and staring at my ass. Then one night we were at the hotel and he asked to go over lines in my hotel room.  I said yes.  When we were alone he’d…” Kate broke down in tears. “He wanted to rehearse the sex scene. I told him no.  That it wasn’t necessary.  He said ‘no worries. I’ll get to tap that ass one way or another.’  Then a few days later he’d come up behind me in the make up trailer and wrap his arms around me, hug me and when no one was looking he reached down and touch my chest.”  Kate cries some more.

Stiles looks at the display and doesn’t know if he should laugh or be mad.  The only thing he dose know is that he needs to talk to Derek.  He grabs his bag and turns it upside down shaking out the contents until his phone falls out.  It takes a few minuets for it to turn on.  He has 30 missed calls from Derek a dozen text messages begging him to call and several from his Dad.

Franticly he calls Derek. Two rings and Derek answers. “Babe.”

“No. This is Danny…Derek’s ex.  I’m forwarding your call to his new number.  Put the call on speaker it will have less echo since I’m bouncing it off of a dozen satellites.”

“Avery.  Can you leave?”  Stiles askes but know he’s not going to. “Fine, just stay quiet and don’t tell anyone about this please.”  He begs. Avery shakes his head yes as he puts the phone on speaker.

“Bambi?”

“Thumper, babe. What’s happening?”

“Oh. Thank god your alright.  I was worried she got to you.” Derek’s deep unmistakable baritone voice slightly echo’s thru the phone.

“Sorry. After that phone call I turned the phone off and I guess I forgot to turn it back on.” Stiles paused and looked at the shock face of his roommate. “What can I do to help?”

“She’s trying to ruin me because I refused her sexual advances and the studio killed her off.  No one wants to work with her anymore.  Rumer is she was even turned down for a porn movie.”

“How do we fight this lawsuit?”

“Peter says the only way is to come clean.”

“Are you sure?”

“No, but it’s the only way to stop the rumors.   


“Alright, then we do it together. It’s one thing in this situation to say your gay and another to show the world that you are in a committed relationship.”

“Stiles, I don’t need you to fight my battles for me.”

“I know but this isn’t just about you it’s about us.  Remember what I told you on our first date.”

“In for a penny in for a pound.” Derek sighs, “Alright.  I’m in New York.” He pauses.  “I talked to Laura this morning.  I told her the truth. The funny thing is, that she told me she already knew I was gay. Laura is interviewing me on her show tomorrow.  She wants the world to hear my side."

“Let me pack a bag and I’ll see you in a few hours.” Stiles says.

“I love you.”

“Love you too and I’m really sorry about this.  I know you wanted to do this on your own terms.”

“At least I’m not doing it alone. See you in a few hours.”

Stiles hangs up slumps down in his computer chair.  Rubbing his hands over his face.  Avery give him a few minuets before speaking. “You have a six hour drive. I’ll help you pack.” He pulls Stiles duffle bag out from under the bed.

“Thanks and can you tell my professors that I had a family emergency and need to reschedule my exams for tomorrow.”

“No worries, and I’m sorry that I doubted you…about your boyfriend.”

Stiles shrugs and starts to pack. “Everyone dose. I’ve gotten used to it. I guess tomorrow I’ll be out…again.  This time on national tv.” 

* * *

 

**The next day**

 

“Welcome to Live with Laura and Jackson.” Jackson Whittemore the former child star sits like he’s got a stick up his ass as he smiles for the camera. “Over the last few days we’ve all heard the allegations from Kate Argent against Derek Hale which his publicist has adamantly stated and I quote ‘Miss. Argent is a bold face liar and the truth will be the final nail in her coffin.  She will never work in this town again.’ To explain and possibly set the record straight Derek Hale is here and has agreed to an excusive interview by his sister, Laura.” 

The camera pans to the next stage over where Derek is seated next to his sister.  He is obviously nervous and uncomfortable. Off in the wings away from the camera, Stiles waits offering his support.

“Welcome Derek.  I wish this interview was to promote your new movie Superman: Return to Krypton.  Unfortunately we have to talk about something more personal.  So, lets just rip the band aid right off.  Tell us what really happened.”

“I met Kate at a party a few years ago and I’ll admit I’ve never liked her.  She is brash, spoiled and rude. She has _never_ been my type and never will be.  She’s given interviews over the years that have hinted that we were in a relationship.  We have never been in a relationship other then co-stars.  After the first Superman, she would posted candid of us behind the scenes suggesting of  brewing romance.  She is delusional.”

“What happened in Japan?”

“I admit I did say ‘Can’t wait to tap that.’” The audience gasps. “But it wasn’t directed to Kate. I was looking at a photo on my phone. It was sent to me by someone I’ve been involved with for almost a year.”

“So, the most eligible bachelor isn’t eligible.”

“Yes.  I feel I need to explain something. When we first met I needed a friend. I wasn’t in the best head space and after our parents died.  So, after a  few years of getting to know each other we decided to take it to the next level.  I couldn’t imagine my life without…” Derek pauses looks off the side of the stages and Stiles gives him a thumbs up along with a wide smile.  He has tears in his eyes. “The reason why I turned down ever advance Kate made and why she is trying to ruin me is because I am in love with someone else.”

“Why don’t you introduce us?” Laura motioned off camera.

Derek stood and smiled.  His eyes showed pure love that was unmistakable as Stiles walked out on stage right into Derek’s arms. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles waist pulling him into a deep epic kiss.  When Laura cleared her throat they finally pulled away.  Derek rested his head on Stiles forehead and the microphone pinned to his jacket picked up. “I love you.” Whispered by both of them.

“We will be back in a few minutes.” Laura said and the camera spanned a shocked audience.

During the brake a separate chair was brought out for Stiles but he chose to move it as close to Derek as possible.

“Welcome back.  Derek please introduce us to the young man that has won your heart.”

“Everyone, this is Stiles Stilinski.” “Stiles tell us a little about yourself. Where did you meet?”

Stiles tells the same story he did to his roommate and to everyone that asks.  He tells them about their first date last year on his 18th birthday and that’s when they moved out of the friend zone and into admitting their attraction.  He tells them how he feels about Kate and that she needs a mental health evaluation. He didn't hold back but kept it civil, after all Stiles figures she not only attacking Derek she's attacking him as well.

* * *

 

**Christmas**

 

Derek, Laura, Peter, Boyd and Erica fly into Beacon Hills for Christmas with Stiles and his father.  The lawsuit from Kate backfired but she hasn’t stopped.  The latest attempt is to slander Stiles and Derek’s relationship.  During the time she had his phone she copied the sim card and has access to all his text, emails and voicemails.   She is accusing Derek of statutory rape.  They have all given statements and done interviews fighting back.

“That was Mr. Deucalion.” Peter informs the group gathered in the living room. “Our counter suit against Kate is over. She has agreed to psychiatric evaluation and then agreed to treatment instead of jail time. As for her career, that is deader than Jimmy Hoffa. She’d be lucky to get a porn movie when she is released.”

“What does the mean for the Superman movie?” Boyd asks.

Since all this drama started the studio has put a hold on the move releasing.

“They have decided to re-cast Kate.  In two weeks you will be redoing all your mutual scenes.” “Who did they cast is the new Lois Lane?” Stiles asks.

“You mean Louis Lane. He will be played by Isaac Lahey. The studio is releasing a statement tomorrow if all goes well you will be taking the industry in a more modern direction.”

“Isaac, is a good choice.” Derek comments. “I liked working with him in _Night of the Wolf_.”

“Alright enough of this drama, lets eat.” John calls from the kitchen.

After dinner they all gather back in the living room.  Stiles and Derek fight over the last place on the couch but Derek gracious gives it up.  “I’d like to make a toast.” They all raise their wine glasses, even Stiles who is not twenty one yet. “About five years ago, I got cast as a lead in my first movie.   I had no clue how to be a Sheriff.  Peter found  John to teach me.  I rolled into town with a chip on my shoulder but left with a best friend.  One I never took for granted.  He’s listened to me vent, listened to me when I was stressed, frustrated, mad and happy.  I’ve done the same for him.  He’s stood by me thru everything Hollywood has thrown at me.  With John’s blessing,” Derek drops to one knee. “I’d like to ask Stiles Stilinski to be my husband. Will you Mary me?”

Stiles can’t hold back the tears as he dives off the couch into Derek’s arms muttering “yes…yes…” a thousand times over.

Later that night when everyone has left or gone to bed Stiles stands in front of the Christmas tree admiring the ring on his hand.  Derek joins him wrapping his arms around them. “Want to make Kate’s Christmas?” Derek pulls out is phone and opens up his Instagram and they take a selfie showing off the ring. The caption reads. ‘He said yes!’

 

 

  


 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest one shot I have ever written. I hope you like it. Please excuse any errors. I tried to catch them all.  
> As always Comments and Kudos welcomed.
> 
> (BTW this is what happened instead of writing on my other works today. )


End file.
